


The Goddess Won't See

by mamaclover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, slight dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was a nobleman to the bone. No. To his very soul. So why was he tempted by one of the nuns to do such a devious act?
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/OC, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Goddess Won't See

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This my 2nd piece for Fire Emblem I've posted I believe? This one is reader/oc mostly because the nun has no name so you can insert yourself~ I wrote this for me, myself and I but I hope you enjoy ! Please leave a kudo or a comment if you did !!

In certain society's, one was to save themselves for marriage when it came to the pleasures of the flesh.  
One was to lay with their spouse after they were to be wed.  
Then why was Lorenz Hellman Gloucester hiding in the corner of the church with a nun on her knees, fiddling with his trousers?  
His hands were covering his mouth, sweat gathering on his temple as the nun peeked up at him through her lashes.  
Lorenz looked around, eyebrows knitted together in worry at the thought of getting caught.  
This was obscene.  
A woman of the Church, an older woman who had led the choir and someone Lorenz admired.  
Her presence was comforting with a voice of an angel that he couldn't help but praise her to his comrades.  
So why was her usual serene face now contorted in an expression of a lustful beast? 

“Dear Lorenz. Don't worry. The Goddess will not see this. We are safe here. Allow me to give you a bit of pleasure.”

That bell-like voice made the noble's knees quake, his eyes unable to pull away from that sweet, angel face.  
His mind was going in circles, he couldn't think properly as someone of his status should. One should be calm and collected in any form of confrontation.  
When the nun pulled the waistband of his pants low enough to see the top of his finely trimmed pubes, Lorenz found his voice.

“T-There are always workers coming in and out of here. Are you sure this is...safe?” 

The nun hummed to herself, pulling out his cock out from the confines of his pants and smiled up at him.

“Don't worry, dear. As long as you don't make a sound, we won't get caught. Now, be a sweetheart and let me make you feel good.”

Her sweet voice and soft touch made Lorenz melt, sighing when she started to gently move her head up his length. Just three fingers went up and down slowly, her eyes locked onto Lorenz's flushed face with a knowing smile on her lips.  
Lorenz wanted to moan but heard the sound of rubble being moved so he bit his gloved hand to hold it in.  
Lifting one finger to her lips, the nun shushed him before leaning forward.  
To his absolute surprise, she pursed her lips and pressed a kiss that almost covered the top half of the head of his hard cock!

The sensation was something Lorenz had never experienced before. He was a gentleman. He never let his beastly desires tempt him into such acts like pleasuring himself. He wanted to wait for the day he found his wife and save that moment to share between the two of them.

This didn't count, he told himself as the nun kept kissing his head, humming softly to cause small vibrations that left him almost whimpering.

“You're quite big. How lucky your wife will be,” she giggled as she pulled away.

Lorenz's heart was like an entire cavalry in his chest, watching with wide eyes as the nun opened her mouth and let her tongue loll out. 

“W-Wha-”

Before he could whisper out a question, the nun leaned forward to practically swallow his cock whole!  
Her mouth was warm and wet, loudly sucking him off with one hand at the base where she couldn't reach while the other held his hip.  
Lorenz covered his mouth as the woman slid back all the way to take a breath, drool dripping from her swollen lips while her hand started to stroke his now wet cock.

“O-Oh!”

His voice came out in a breathy moan, head leaning back with his hair sticking to his sweat slicked forehead.

“Aww, aren't you a good young man?” the nun cooed, teasing the head with her tongue.

This sweet woman who Lorenz had thought to be unsullied by the needs of the flesh was truly lewd.  
Her expression was sinful with her eyes half lidded, staring at this throbbing cock with such a lustful gaze. Her lips that were used to sing praise to the Goddess were now swollen, plump and ready for more.  
Lorenz wanted to ask her to keep using her mouth instead of her hand but couldn't find it in himself to beg for such a thing.  
The nun noticed Lorenz's hesitation, giggling at his cute, shy expression before standing up to stare him in the eye. 

“What more do you want, sweet boy?”

Lorenz started to open his mouth, only to close it and try again when clenching his eyes shut.

“P-Please! Continue to use your l-lovely mouth!”

Lorenz was shaking, eyes still shut as the nun squeezed the base of his cock. She smiled, seeing his hands clenched together in front of his chest as if he was praying.  
Using her free hand, the nun took hold of Lorenz's chin and forced his gaze to meet hers.

“Anything for the young lord of House Gloucester.”

She gave him a passionate kiss, giggling into it as his hands went from their position in front of his chest to her breasts! It made her gasp with how hard he clenched at them, feeling how his cock was twitching in her hand.

“Now, now. We can't have you leaving a mess in the church. It seems I have to take care of that for you. Don't want you being late for your war briefing, now do we?”

Lorenz seemed to want to stutter something out, the nun knowing he was usually an eloquent speaker so to see him so tongue-tied and frazzled left the woman feeling proud. He almost whimpered when she stepped back to kneel down in front of him once more.  
Instead of on her knees, she crouched with her legs spread apart to look obscene in the young noble's eyes.  
How her skirt had snuck up her legs to show the top of her black stockings with a garter peeking out. 

The nun watched as Lorenz clenched and unclenched his hands and an idea popped into her head.  
She reached up to lace their hands together and pulled his down on either side of her head.

“I'll allow you to control the pace. Just hold on, sweetheart.”

The nun was surprised when Lorenz quickly clutched at her head to pull her back onto his cock! She gagged loudly when the noble practically buried her nose into his pubes.  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared up at Lorenz, seeing his own eyes shut as his hips tried to move but only twitched.  
The nun took a deep breath through her nose before slowly pulling back and swallowing around the hard cock that was twitching on her tongue.  
He was close, soft moans leaving his lips before he leaned back onto the wall before he finally opened his eyes to stare down at the nun.  
She gave a harsh suck as she stared him in the eye, loving the sight of his trembling smile.  
Reaching up, the nun gently cupped his balls and massaged them with a moan.

“P-Please!”

Lorenz's thrust became erratic and wild, leaving him to let out a whimper as he doubled over to cradle the nun's head and came without a sound.  
She moaned as she struggled to swallow all of Lorenz's cum, trying to breathe even with him holding her head as close as he could. 

Once Lorenz stopped trembling, he leaned back to slide down the wall and tried to catch his breath.  
The nun leaned forward, cupping his face and opened her mouth to show off the mess he made.  
His face turned red, about to apologize when the nun closed the space between them and shared a sloppy kiss.  
Drool and cum dripped onto the ground in between them, leaving Lorenz to whimper and return the kiss clumsily. 

When the nun pulled away, she swallowed the last bit of cum and used her sleeve to clean her mouth.

“Such a sweet young man. Head along to your meeting. If you want more, dear Lorenz, you know where to find me.”

The nun helped Lorenz fix himself, giving him one last kiss on the cheek before leaving their little nook.  
Lorenz watched the nun walk back to the front of the Cathedral, happily greeting the soldiers who had come for solace.  
He quickly left, sighing to himself as he thought about her offer.

The nun knew he would come later, a knock would interrupt her nightly ritual before bed and she would invite him with the reassurance that no one would find them together.  
Not even the Goddess.


End file.
